Medical devices such as intravascular and endovascular catheters are commonly used in medical procedures such as treatment of aneurysms, arteriovenous malformations (AVM), arteriovenous fistulae (AVF), as well as, intracranial procedures, neurological procedures, radiological procedures, and peripheral vascular procedures. There is an ongoing need to develop medical devices possessing improved characteristics in order to facilitate navigation of the tortuous vasculature of the human body during a medical procedure.